bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Tahtorak
The Tahtorak are immense and powerful Rahi with superior intelligence. History The Tahtorak species was created by Makuta Miserix using Viruses and Liquid Protodermis to be one of the Rahi to inhabit the Matoran Universe. Tahtorak are native to both the homeland of Keetongu's species and to Zakaz. Tahtorak were used as steeds for Keetongu's species and still are for the Skakdi. Makuta Gorast was once trampled by a Tahtorak stampede under unknown circumstances. An Order of Mata Nui member was told by a dying Tahtorak that its' kind have had enough of the Skakdi's warring and destroying of Zakaz, and plan to wipe them out. However, these plans remain unfulfilled due to the Skakdi's recent participation in the war between the Order of Mata Nui and the Brotherhood of Makuta. Tahtorak of Metru Nui throwing a piece of rubble at Matau.]] A Tahtorak was dropped onto Metru Nui by Brutaka via his Kanohi Olmak for fun. It went on a rampage in Ga-Metru before being brought down and locked in the Archives. Through unknown circumstances it somehow became buried deep in the Fikou Web, where it lay asleep until it was accidentally awakened by a number of Lava Eels the Toa Metru agitated during their conflict with Krahka. Later, it tore its' way to the surface of Ta-Metru where it proceeded to lay waste to the city, all the while asking for an "answer" to a question no one could understand, although Rahaga Pouks theorized that it asked how it came to Metru Nui, so far away from its' home. Vakama, Nokama, and Matau defeated the Tahtorak by weakening the ground until it fell through. Much later, that same Tahtorak reappeared when the Visorak overtook the city. Krahka managed to get it to ally itself with her, the Toa Hordika, and the Rahaga. It fought a brave battle against the Zivon, which resulted in Krahka, the Zivon, and the Tahtorak being thrown into the Field of Shadows. One-thousand years later, he and Krahka traveled throughout the Field of Shadows again, only to find themselves exiting through a vortex created by Brutaka inside the Piraka Stronghold. Krahka shape-shifted into a flying Rahi and flew away from Voya Nui, but the Tahtorak remained behind. After the Toa Inika retrieved the Kanohi Ignika and Vezon and the Kardas Dragon were separated, the Tahtorak ran into the Kardas and they began to battle one another. In the end, the Tahtorak won. Annoyed, the Kardas fled the island. Axonn knew the Tahtorak would be a threat to all who lived on Voya Nui, so he summoned Botar to transport the Tahtorak elsewhere. Simply for fun, Botar teleported him into the very center of Xia. He went on a rampage in the city there, fighting the Kanohi Dragon until the Toa Hagah detained both of them. The Tahtorak was brought down by Bomonga using his Mask of Growth. Pouks then used Stone bonds to contain both of the Rahi. Abilities & Traits Tahtorak rely on their brute strength and their thick hide for offense and defense, but a Tahtorak's hide is vulnerable to the Zivon's stinger. A swipe of a Tahtorak's tail can knock over many buildings at once. The Tahtorak on Metru Nui stood nearly 9 bio tall. Trivia *Tahtorak was created by the former BZPower member Tad 10-OH, also known as Justin Lamb. This creation was sent in to The LEGO Group as part of the LEGO Magazine Rahi Building Contest and eventually chosen as the winning entry. It was given a name and story role by Greg Farshtey in the book BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts. Appearances *''BIONICLE Adventures 3: The Darkness Below'' (First Appearance; Not Mentioned by Name) *''Comic 21: Dreams of Darkness'' *''Comic 26: Hanging by a Thread'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika'' *''BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' *''Toa Nuva Blog'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' (Mentioned Only) *''Dwellers in Darkness'' *''Destiny War'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts'' *''BIONICLE: World'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) Category:Matoran Universe Category:Rahi Category:Transportation Category:Tad 10-OH